Crazy
by Anodyne the Animal
Summary: Marilee the psychopath. Who can stop her? No one can! Rated M just to be safe. Caution: Torture
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Titians. But I do own Marilee so hands OFF people.**

Crazy. He said I was crazy! How can think that, let alone say it? I'll show him crazy! I'll show him and all his kin! I'll kill him for beating me and father at our own games! I'll kill him for his words! I'LL. KILL. HIM. Tee- hee!

-Marilee

Many a day has passed since I last have written within his pages. I have caught the scumbag. I am preparing for the deed. He DESERVES to die! He shall die soon. He will die by MY HAND! Tee- hee!

-Marilee

The deed is almost done. When I began to kill him, his screams were music to my ears. Tsk, tsk, Robbie- poo, you shouldn't have aggravated daddy, let alone me, his little princess. Your blood now splatters the chambers walls like a gruesome work of art. I am happy for the first time in my short ten years! I used a dagger to cut off his fingers, one by one, then his toes with nail clippers, and his ears with scissors. I beat him with a crowbar, and then I pulled out all his teeth, slowly and painfully. I cut out his tongue with a letter opener and cut off his nose with his own bird- a- rang! I plucked out his insides piece by piece after cutting him open slowly. I used his scarlet blood as lipstick and kissed him with it on. He still isn't dead. I made sure of that by freezing time. He hates daddy, Slade, he calls him, but he's just my sweet daddy to me. I have to kill Robbie- poo. Daddy will be proud, like when I killed a man who was pestering him. Tee- hee

-Marilee

I finished him off, the little boy refused to stay awake while I tortured him. I had to use ALL of my magic anti- sleeping spells to keep him awake. I broke all of his bones and continue to beat him with a crowbar. Then I whipped him and removed all of his body parts from his torso except for his head. I plucked out his bright blue orbs (eyes). Finally, I plucked out his heart and lungs. Daddy was so proud! I love him so much! Tee- hee

-Marilee

I left Robbie- poo on the Teen Titan's doorstep. Birdy (Raven) threw up, Grassy stared crying, and Robit (Cyborg) screamed. Starface was funny, she passed out. It was fun! Maybe I'll kill Starface next! Tee- hee!

-Marilee

**Ok, I love Robin and the Teen Titians but Marilee is a psychopath. She is used and abused by her father and does all she can to please him. The part about him being proud is her misinterpreting him yelling at her, since he never talks to her. Should I continue this? No more killing, I promise! Marilee will pay for her crimes! This is Anodyne the Animal, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, let's get something straight, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! MARILEE is MINE! Ok, on with the show.**

Daddy beat me today, I don't care, he always does it. He took me to an insane asylum and left me there, or here. Here I'm friends with another girl, she killed her boyfriend. Her name's Kitten and her daddy fights the titans, too. There's also Mimi, who burned down a skyscraper because it was disrupting her view of the sunset. Starface wanted me dead but nobody understood her, speaking that made- up language of hers. My friends and I have decided to call ourselves the Misfits, since we are all misfits. Tee- hee!

-Marilee

Blood blood blood blood bloody bloody blood blood. I sorta miss it. We all do. All of the little girls in the asylum want it spilled. Mimi wants out so I have decided to escape with my little team. Kitten was so happy when I told her about Robbie- poo! Mimi can't wait to kill Starface and neither can I! Tee- hee!

-Marilee

I teleported us out of the asylum. Now we live in a little warehouse in the corner of the city. No one will disrupt us here. Mimi has stolen a lot of technology and is very handy with it. Kitten is good with guns, explosives, and poisons. I'm really talented with sharp things, like knives and swords! Tee- hee!

-Marilee

Birdy has discovered our escape, we are all over the news. We have changed our styles and looks and now roam the streets freely. I dyed my brown hair black and charmed my eyes to be red. I wear a pretty red dress and a red bow. Kitten dyed her blonde hair black and I charmed her eyes to be pink. She wears a black and pink dress just like mine and a black and pink bow to match. Mimi dyed her auburn hair black and I charmed her eyes to be dark purple. She wears a black and dark purple dress like mine and a black and dark purple bow. We look so pretty! Tee- hee!

-Marilee

We had to change our names. My name is Insania, Kitten's name is Catula Felina, and Mimi's name is Solisia Ortunia. Pretty, right? Tee- hee!

-Insania

Stab, pull his heart out, drain his blood, and clone an evil, powerful version. That's what happed to Jed. He was Solisia's boyfriend but now he's Vulnero. Tee- hee!

-Insania

**Marilee strikes again! I said no more deaths but it wasn't too bloody. If you more blood, review, if not, review. Kitten's new name is derived from the Latin word for kitten, Mimi's name is derived from the Latin word for sunrise, Jed's name means hurt in Latin, and Marilee's name is derived from the Latin word for crazy. This is Anodyne the Animal, signing off with a TEE- HEE!**


End file.
